The Chaos Theory
by Just-Sky
Summary: Saat perang yang melanda dunia ilmu sihir bertambah berbahaya, Harry pun mengirim Draco bersama tiga buku Necromancy ke dimensi lain, berharap remaja itu untuk menemukan kebahagiaan lagi. Tapi, apakah Draco bisa melupakan semua itu dan mencari kebahagiaan yang dimaksud? Lalu, apakah pertemuannya dengan Reiga Giou bisa membuatnya lebih baik? Atau lebih terpuruk? Warning inside


Disclaimer: Baik Harry Potter maupun Uraboku bukanlah milikku. Harry Potter milik dari J.K. Rowlings, sementara Uraboku adalah milik dari Odagiri Hotaru

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, OC, Mpreg, Character Death, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Past!HPDM

* * *

**THE CHAOS THEORY**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Peperangan yang selalu terjadi di muka bumi ini tidak akan mendatangkan hasil yang baik, meski kemenangan yang dicapai pun cukup dikatakan membuahkan hasil bagi pihak si pemenang. Lalu bagaimana dengan dampak peperangan yang ada? Dampak yang dihasilkan pun selalu menjadi masalah yang ada, sumber penderitaan dari korban perang meskipun itu dari pihak si pemenang maupun dari pihak yang kalah. Kematian dari para pejuang serta mereka yang tidak bersalah pun akan terus ada selama peperangan masih berjalan, darah yang mengalir di medan pertempuran dan di jalan-jalan pun merupakan sebuah pemandangan biasa yang sudah sering terjadi ketika perang terjadi. Banyak bangunan yang rusak, dan jiwa yang melayang, bahkan yang paling mengenaskan adalah banyak anak-anak yang kehilangan kedua orangtua mereka dalam perang.

Perang adalah sumber dari penderitaan yang tidak pernah berhenti, meskipun perang itu sendiri sudah berakhir. Banyak orang yang sebenarnya ingin menghindari terjadinya perang, namun situasi yang ada pun akan membuat keadaan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dan tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka semua untuk menghindar lagi, perang datang dan korban pun berjatuhan. Banyak nyawa yang hilang di sana, mulai dari itu nyawa musuh mereka maupun orang yang sangat dicintai.

Dan perang yang ada di dunia sihir pun juga tidak mengalami perbedaan dari perang-perang biasa yang sudah sering terjadi. Perang antara pihak Voldemort dengan Dumbledore telah berjalan alot selama beberapa tahun karena dua idealisme berbeda saling bersiteru, dan selama perang terjadi pun sudah cukup banyak penderitaan yang terjadi serta menyelimuti dataran Inggris, dan di setiap sudut jalan pun pemandangan darah bercampur dengan tubuh manusia yang tewas pun bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi untuk dilihat. Sampai perang belum berakhir, maka pemandangan berdarah ini akan terus terjadi di setiap harinya.

Remaja laki-laki itu menatap nanar langit biru dengan semburat kemerahan yang tengah ia pandang, tubuhnya yang lemah akibat kehilangan banyak darah pun sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi, sehingga hal ini pun memaksanya untuk terus berbaring di atas tanah yang kotor dan dipenuhi oleh aliran darah. Bajunya yang memiliki banyak sayatan itu serta tubuhnya yang penuh akan luka tidak ia pedulikan lagi, pikirannya yang tengah melekat pada otaknya itu terus berputar dan bertanya-tanya akan kapan perang dunia yang ketiga ini akan selesai.

Selama tiga tahun perang di dunia ilmu sihir berlangsung remaja tersebut telah kehilangan banyak orang yang sangat ia sayangi, mulai dari keluarga, teman-temannya, sampai orang yang sangat ia cintai pun juga hampir hilang dari kehidupannya. Perang ini telah berlangsung sejak ia menginjak usianya yang kelima belas tahun, dan sampai ia menginjak usia kedelapan belas tahun pun perang ini terlihat tidak akan berhenti meski kedua pihak telah berjuang keras untuk memenangkannya.

Draconis Xavier Malfoy adalah nama dari remaja yang tengah sekarat itu, ia adalah seorang penyihir, pewaris dari salah satu keluarga penyihir berdarah murni yang sangat tua dan dihormati, satu dari dua Necromancer yang pernah ada pada generasinya, serta dikenal sebagai pengkhianat karena mengikuti orang yang ia cintai. Sebenarnya masih ada julukan lain yang diberikan kepada remaja bertampang manis itu, namun dari semua julukan yang ia miliki hanya dua julukan yang bisa ia katakan dengan nada penuh kemenangan dan kebahagiaan, julukan itu adalah julukan Draco sebagai suami dari Harry James Potter dan ibu dari si kembar Albus dan Scorpius Potter.

Diusianya yang masih belia, yaitu 18 tahun ini, Draco sudah melihat semua penderitaan yang terjadi akibat perang ini secara jelas melalui kedua mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana perang yang sangat dahsyat ini menelan kedua putera kembarnya yang masih kecil, serta bagaimana ia melihat perang tersebut merenggut semua orang yang sangat ia cintai, rasanya Draco ingin menyusul kedua putera dan keluarganya, namun apapun yang ia lakukan tetap tidak membuahkan hasil dan ia pun tidak mau mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja sebagai orang yang sangat depresi akan keadaannya.

"Draco, aku sangat senang kau masih hidup," Sebuah suara yang sangat Draco kenal pun membuyarkan lamunannya, namun pelukannya kepada dua buah buku besar yang bersimbah darah itu semakin mengerat saja, seolah-olah ia takut ada orang yang mengambil dua buku besar itu dari dirinya ketika ia tengah sekarat seperti ini.

Remaja itu menoleh ke arah samping, kedua mata silver kebiruannya yang bening namun diselimuti oleh rasa sedih itu pun menatap lurus ke arah sosok pemuda yang datang menghampirinya. Pemuda itu pun membenamkan pedangnya ke atas tanah sebelum ia berlutut di samping Draco, memegang tubuh sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya, membuat Draco merasa sedikit baikan ketika kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan akhirnya menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya lagi.

"Harry….." gumam Draco seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, pelukannya pada dua buah buku berwarna merah dan silver itu semakin mengerat saat ia merasakan tubuh Harry merengkuhnya dengan begitu nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Merlin, aku pikir kau sudah tewas seperti yang lainnya. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, _dear, _" ciuman singkat di pelipisnya itu membuat Draco membuka kedua matanya, dan ia pun sedikit bergerak untuk menatap sosok sang suami dengan lekat-lekat.

Harry James Potter adalah suami dari Draco Malfoy, serta ayah dari si kembar Albus dan Scorpius yang tewas beberapa bulan yang lalu. Harry ini adalah seorang pejuang dari pihak Dumbledore, dan ia juga adalah orang yang ditulis dalam ramalan Trelawney untuk menghancurkan Voldemort sampai titik darah penghabisan dalam perang ini. Draco membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Harry, membayangkan Harry bertarung mati-matian dengan Voldemort membuatnya takut, ia takut kalau dirinya akan kehilangan Harry seperti mereka kehilangan Albus dan Scorpius, selain itu remaja bermata silver kebiruan tersebut takut kalau ia akan hidup seorang diri tanpa Harry.

"Harry….." Nama itu terus terucap dari bibir Draco, memanggil nama sang suami untuk memastikan kalau orang yang tengah memeluknya ini adalah Harry, dan ia nyata berada di sini bersama dengannya dan bukanlah orang lain.

Belaian yang hangat pada rambutnya itu semakin meyakinkan Draco, tapi entah kenapa hatinya yang merasa sakit itu semakin merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam secara tiba-tiba, seolah-olah ia akan berpisah dengan sang suami tercinta untuk selamanya. Draco ingin menepis semua pikiran itu, namun apa ia bisa melakukannya? Harapan satu-satunya adalah Harry, dan bila pemuda bermata hijau emerald tersebut tidak ada di sini lagi bersama dengan Draco, lalu untuk apa ia hidup? Harry adalah satu-satunya orang yang memberi harapan pada Draco untuk bertahan hidup, bahkan dalam kondisi terburuknya pun Harry tidak pernah protes dan selalu setia selalu berada di sampingnya, mendekap tubuhnya serta mengatakan kalau ia akan ada di sini untuk Draco.

"Waktu bergulir secara cepat, Draco, dan aku takut kalau hasil dari perang ini tidak seperti apa yang kita harapkan," gumam Harry untuk yang pertama kali setelah rasa sunyi yang nyaman melanda mereka berdua, tidak peduli kalau mereka tengah berpelukan di tengah medan perang di mana banyak darah dan korban berjatuhan.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Draco memilih untuk tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendengarkan Harry mengatakan apa yang tengah mengganjal hatinya itu dalam diam, namun dalam hati Draco merasakan harapannya juga sedikit pupus. Ia bukanlah orang yang tegar seperti Harry, semua orang tahu akan hal itu, dan meskipun ekspresi wajahnya yang kalem terus menghiasi wajahnya tersebut hatinya masih dilanda akan ketakutan yang begitu besar. Salah satu dari ketakutan itu adalah ia takut bila dirinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Harry lagi.

"Hari ini aku melihat Blaise dan Hermione tewas di medan perang, Draco, hatiku ingin menangis melihat semua itu terutama saat aku tahu diriku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolong mereka," kata Harry lagi, kedua matanya yang biasanya terlihat begitu bahagia itu kini telah terjerembab pada kesedihan yang mendalam, sementara itu pelukannya pada tubuh Draco pun semakin mengerat. "Dan aku takut, aku begitu takut kalau kau juga pergi meninggalkanku, Dray."

"Aku ada di sini, Harry, aku akan terus berada di sampinmu selama kau masih menginginkanku," jawab Draco secara singkat, ia tidak tahan melihat penderitaan yang terus melanda diri Harry dan ia ingin Harry tahu kalau Draco akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

Senyuman kecil pun muncul di bibir Harry seraya dirinya menghapus air mata yang tergenang pada kedua pelupuk matanya, mencoba untuk tegar meskipun hatinya sedikit mencelos.

"Aku tahu, dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada kesetiaan yang kau berikan padaku, Draco," kecupan kecil yang kini turun ke pipi Draco pun membuat remaja berwajah manis tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya, terlebih saat Harry merubah posisi mereka untuk beberapa saat lamanya. "Tapi aku juga tahu, kalau kita tidak bisa terus bersama tanpa melihat satu di antara kita terbunuh di medan perang ini, Draco. Oleh karena itu aku telah memikirkan sebuah hal yang bisa menghindarkan kita berdua untuk melihat hal terburuk yang akan terjadi."

Kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Harry itu langsung membuat Draco membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Harry dengan bingung, apa maksud Harry dengan mengatakan hal itu adalah apa yang kali ini Draco pikirkan.

"Di dunia ini, kau dan aku adalah dua Necromancer yang tersisa, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu jatuh ke tangan Voldemort maupun kepada anak buahnya. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi akibat perang ini, Dray," kata Harry lagi, kedua mata hijau emeraldnya itu menatap Draco dengan lekat. "Ijinkan aku untuk bertingkah egois kali ini, Dray, aku ingin kau selamat dari pertempuran ini meskipun aku harus tewas untuk menggantikanmu."

"Tidak….." Tangan kanan Draco yang bersimbah darah itu menggenggam jubah Harry dengan erat, rasanya ia tidak akan menyukai apa yang tengah Harry pikirkan untuk mereka berdua.

Genggaman tangan itu pun langsung diraih oleh Harry, ia menelungkup tangan Draco dengan miliknya tanpa memutus tatapannya dengan sang Necromancer muda yang ada di pangkuannya itu.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanmu, dan ketiga buku itu dari tangan Voldemort. Maafkan aku, Dray, tapi aku tidak ingin kau terbunuh di medan perang yang konyol ini. Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menandakan kalau ia tidak suka dengan semua ini. "Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia kalau kau tidak ada di sampingku, 'Ry? Kumohon…. Jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

"Maafkan aku, Draco, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang aku punya," gumam Harry lagi, keputusan yang ia ambil sudah bulat. "Aku akan mengirimmu bersama dengan ketiga buku Necromancy milik kita ke tempat yang aman, percayalah padaku. Aku harap kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan di sana, lebih dari apa yang kau miliki di tempat ini bersamaku."

"Harry, jangan lakukan itu!" Hardik Draco dengan kasar, namun tubuhnya yang lemah itu tidak mampu menolongnya dengan banyak.

Harry berniat untuk mengirimnya bersama tiga buku Necromancy yang mereka miliki ke tempat lain, sebuah tempat yang tidak akan ditemukan oleh Voldemort dan ia yakin tempat itu akan memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Draco. Mungkin pemikiran ini begitu egois untuk Harry, namun ia melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin sang suami tercinta terbunuh tepat di hadapannya, terlebih setelah ia berjanji untuk terus melindunginya dan tidak akan mengijinkan apapun yang buruk terjadi pada Draco. Tapi sepertinya setelah pernikahan mereka, jangankan kebahagiaan yang mereka berdua dapat, melainkan sebuah peperangan yang melanda di antara kedua pihak menjadi kado pernikahan yang manis. Harry merasa seperti orang yang sangat gagal, tidak hanya ia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan kedua buah hati mereka dari ganasnya perang ini, namun ia juga akan membuat Draco terbunuh di sini. Dan untuk mencegah hal terakhir tersebut untuk terjadi, maka Harry pun memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Draco dari tempat ini, meskipun konsekuensinya adalah mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi untuk selamanya.

Harry bisa merasakan bagaimana Draco meronta untuk dilepaskan, namun kedua lengan Harry tidak membiarkan remaja itu untuk pergi dari hadapannya sebelum ia berhasil mengirim Draco pergi dengan aman. Kedua mata Harry menatap lurus ke depan, sihirnya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya pun kini berputar dengan hebat dan berpusat pada inti sihirnya, memanggil sebuah buku kutukan Necromancy miliknya untuk datang. Cahaya dan aura yang berwarna biru pun menyelimuti tubuh Harry, sebelum sebuah buku dengan motif yang sama dengan yang dipegang oleh Draco muncul di hadapannya dan melayang. Buku yang berwarna biru itu pun terbuka pada halaman kedua ratus, pada saat yang sama langit di atas mereka pun berubah warna menjadi kelabu, dengan awan mendung tebal bergulung-gulung di langit dan menyambarkan beberapa petir yang begitu menakutkan.

"_Dia yang memanggil alam, Dia yang menjaga gerbang kematian. Patuhilah perintahku, datanglah padaku atas nama perjanjian terlarang coven kita. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk muncul, Ilfriet!" _Harry mengucapkan mantra untuk memanggil gerbang sihir dimensi agar datang di hadapannya, dengan gerbang itu ia bisa mengirim Draco pergi untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Sebuah kilat yang berwarna biru pun muncul dari atas langit yang berwarna kelabu tersebut, kilat itu semakin membesar saat beremu dengan tanah yang ada di hadapan mereka. Cahaya yang berwarna biru tadi terus membesar sebelum redupannya tadi membentuk sebuah gerbang kecil dengan simbol matahari yang ada di kedua pintu gerbangnya.

Draco yang menatap semua itu dengan horror langsung memejamkan kedua matanya saat Harry menggumamkan mantra Necromancy untuk memanggil gerbang terlarang untuk mencul, rasanya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Harry dan keputusannya itu sudah bulat, namun sayangnya ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk melawan karena Harry sendirilah yang telah memutuskan semua ini untuk terjadi. Pemuda yang telah menjadi suaminya selama dua tahun ini memang terkenal sangat keras kepala, dan ia pasti akan mencari cara untuk mewujudkan apa yang ia inginkan terjadi, dan bila apa yang Harry inginkan untuk menyelamatkan Draco adalah dengan mengirim sang suami untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang sangat aman, maka hal itu pun akan terjadi meski risiko yang ia ambil sangat besar.

"Harry, kau bodoh," kata Draco dengan umpatan lirih yang keluar dari bibirnya, ia masih ingin memberontak namun tidak bisa.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku melakukan semua ini hanya untukmu, Dray," dengan senyuman lembut Harry pun membuat buku Raziel miliknya yang melayang tadi untuk bergabung dengan dua buah buku lainnya yang berada di pelukan Draco, namun semuanya itu tidak berhenti di sana saja. Harry pun menggumamkan sebuah mantra lagi, yang kali ini membuat ketiga buah buku tadi bersatu dan membentuk sebuah cincin platinum yang tersemat pada jari tengah tangan kanan Draco. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu terus-terusan menderita."

"Tapi hidup tanpa dirimu itulah yang membuatku menderita, 'Ry, hal itu membunuhku dalam hati secara perlahan," protes Draco, kedua matanya langsung terbuka dan memberikan tatapan ganas pada sang suami yang hanya bisa tersenyum sedih tersebut. "Kumohon, jangan kirim aku ke tempat lain. Aku ingin bersama denganmu, aku ingin memenuhi sumpah pernikahan kita, Harry!"

"Jangan berkata begitu, aku yakin kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan lagi di tempat lain," kilah Harry seraya dirinya mengangkat tubuh Draco dalam sebuah gendongan. "Teruslah untuk hidup, carilah kebahagiaan dan lupakan semua penderitaan yang ada di sini!"

Waktu mereka tidaklah banyak dan Harry tahu itu, meski Draco tidak menyukai apa yang ia lakukan, tapi mau tidak mau remaja itu harus mematuhinya. Harry pun menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum sebuah cahaya berwarna biru senada dengan milik Harry pun muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh Draco, mengangkatnya ke udara tepat di hadapan Harry. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Harry pun memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal pada bibir sang suami, yang masih menatapnya dengan kesedihan dan rasa nanar di balik iris silver kebiruannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draconis Malfoy, jangan lupakan itu," gumam Harry dengan suara lirih saat ia melihat Draco terus terbang menuju ke dalah gerbang yang terbuka itu. "Jiwaku akan selalu bersama denganmu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Harry," desah Draco saat sihir Harry berhasil memasukkannya ke dalam gerbang dimensi dan kedua pintu berat itu pun tertutup, hanya bayangan dari sang suami saja yang bisa Draco lihat sebelum pemandangan gelap pun membentang, membuatnya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan perlahan, menanti dirinya menghilang dari dunia ini seperti apa yang Harry inginkan.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang menyempatkan untuk mampir dan membaca fanfic ini

Author: Sky


End file.
